


Love Your Darling

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Kill Your Darlings RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fem!Aidan, Gen, M/M, Nevada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transvestite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan, who dresses as a female named Ena, meets a young man named, Dean, in the Nevada desert. Together, they go on an adventure, while falling in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, the run down. There's a movie I love "Kill Your Darlings" with Alexander Skarsgard, who plays a transvestite, Male to Female, that's wandering the Nevada desert. I wrote another story with that Character and I just found it on the site I originally posted on and read it and wandered if it would work with Dean and Aidan, Aidan being the trans. So this is it. Hopefully it works out and makes some kind of sense.

Ena walked up the steep incline to the top of the rocky landscape. She stopped at the top, seeing someone sitting on a boulder strumming a guitar, quite well from what she could hear. The guitar stopped and without looking back the person called to her.

"You can sit down, if you want." they said, turning around. It was a young guy, he looked like he was around Ena's age, maybe 2 or 3 years older. "I don't bite, promise." he smiled.

Smiling back at him, Ena came closer and sat on the boulder next to him. The guy set his guitar down, placing the pick he was using between the strings and extended his hand to Ena.

"I'm Dean." he introduced himself.

Ena took Dean's hand in hers. "I'm Ena." she said shaking Dean's hand.

Dean tilted his head to the side, looking up at the blue cloudless sky. "Ena. Irish for Fire. Good name, a very good name." Dean nodded, looking back a Ena. "It's nice meeting you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Ena smiled, impressed by the guy. "But can I ask you a question."

"Of course."

"What is a guy like you doing up here alone?"

Dean smiled at Ena sideways and tapped his guitar. "Mountains like these are good for acoustics. What are you doing up here alone?" he asked.

"On a power walk." Ena told him, looking out at the land in front of them.

"Hell of a power walk." Dean said, taking the pick back out from the strings of the guitar, positioned the guitar and started lightly playing again.

"You're the first person, I've met in my life in a long time that hasn't pointed out the obvious to me." Ena said, setting her bag down at her feet.

"What would that be?" Dean asked, playing random tunes on his instrument.

"That I'm a guy dress up as a female. Commonly known as a Transy." Ena said in a blank tone, which made Dean blush.

"It's none of my business. It's your right to dress and act as who you want and no one's right to judge you about it. I say fuck'em." Dean said, playing a bit faster tune, the sound vibrating around them off the rocks. "It's amazing how wide open space can cause so much noise." he said, changing the subject.

Ena sat back, crossing her legs at the ankles and looking Dean over. He had short golden blond hair, beautiful tan skin, great body and bright blue eyes that looked totally clear with the way the sun hit them from the side. Full pink lips, his bottom lip was slightly stiff with concentration as he played the guitar. Dean caught Ena looking him over from his side vision, without missing a beat or turning his head, he checked her out. Expect for the white knee length skirt, lace strap shirt, painted finger and toe nails, shoulder length brown hair and make-up, Ena had the build of a male. When she walked up to Dean, he knew that she was at least four inches taller than him. Dean knew if he saw Ena naked, she's be lean and muscular. He could see that with her lean chest and pumped arms. But in general, Dean felt something for Ena. Which he found odd, not because Ena was a Transvestite, but because they just met.

"Are you far from home?" Ena asked.

Dean stopped playing and looked at her, "Sorta." he answered.

Ena nodded, "Where is home then?"

"Where ever I happen to be." Dean said, playing again.

"Where are you from, originally?"

"A planet far far away." He laughed, hitting a bad note. "Where are you from, originally?"

"Ireland." Ena answered, as her stomach rumbled.

Dean set his guitar to the side and pulled his backpack up from behind him and dug around in it for a moment, before pulling out a bag of trail mix and handing it to Ena. "Here."

"Oh, I couldn't take your food."

Dean smiled at her, "It's fine. I have more." he said, setting the bag in Ena's hand.

Taking the bag and opening it, Ena started to munch on the mix of nuts, dry fruit and M&Ms. "Thanks. I haven't eaten since last night." she said, tossing back a handful of the mix.

"Yeah, no problem." Dean nodded, sipping on some water and offering it to Ena, who took a few gulps. 

Dean stood up, slinging his guitar and backpack over his shoulders. "Well, it was a pleasure, Ena." he said, handing Ena a few more things of trail mix and two bottles of water. "I hope you get to where you're going, get what it is you want and are blessed along the way." Dean said, shaking Ena's hand once more, before heading down the rocks and back to the main road.

Ena pressed her lips together looking down at the things Dean had given her. Sighing, she put them in her bag and continued to sit there alone for the rest of the night and most of the next morning, before she decided to go back down to the main road. Never, not once, did Dean leave Ena's mind. The boy ran and swam around her head ever since she first met him, only depressing her more because Ena knew that she'd never see Dean again.


End file.
